


Roof

by NitroCarl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America (Hetalia) - Freeform, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroCarl/pseuds/NitroCarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Хочешь, я открою тебе свои секреты? Покажу скелеты в моей заплесневелой кладовке? Тогда иди за мной! Сломан лифт? Ха, нам это нипочём. Побежим по лестнице! Пролётов здесь немного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось почти три года назад на день рождение другу.  
> Личное видение персонажа и страны. Следовательно - ООС.  
> Односторонний диалог.  
> Частично зомби.  
> Все события и персонажи вымышлены, любые совпадения с реальными людьми случайны.

— Хочешь, я открою тебе свои секреты? Покажу скелеты в моей заплесневелой кладовке? Тогда иди за мной! Сломан лифт? Ха, нам это нипочём. Побежим по лестнице! Пролётов здесь немного.  
Америка стартует резко — слышно, как его колено щёлкает.  
— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? Верно, Альфред Ф. Джонс. Но ты можешь звать меня Алом. Или Стивом. Или Эмили. Да хоть Бараком Обамой обзови! Хотя нет, не стоит, — он перешагивает через ступень, — на самом деле, это мой позывной, у меня нет настоящего имени: оно мне попросту не нужно, потому что страны — не люди, пусть и похожи на них внешне, но мы не-человечны. О чём порой я жалею...  
Америка преодолевает один лестничный пролёт. Он продолжает говорить на ходу.  
— Честно говоря, мне не хочется вдаваться в подробности и распускать по этому поводу сопли, поэтому давай переведём разговор в другое русло. Ты знаешь, кто первым побывал на Луне? Я, конечно, само воплощение логичности, ха-ха. Но всё же, ты знаешь? Ну разумеется знаешь — Нил Армстронг. «Это один маленький шаг для человека, но гигантский скачок для всего человечества», — его голос звучит глухо, с помехами как в старом радиоприёмнике, — а теперь сотри эту информацию из своей памяти и внимай новой — это был я. Да, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но именно я ступил на поверхность Луны и установил там свой замечательный флаг. Он настолько прекрасен — это звёздно-полосатое полотно — что иногда мне хочется немедля им подтереться. Вот такой своеобразный акт патриотизма.  
Америка преодолевает ещё один лестничный пролёт, делает пару шагов и вдруг резко замирает.  
— Англия до сих пор не верит, что я был там. Говорит, что высадки на Луну никогда не было. Ха, и это утверждает тот, кто видит на каждом шагу фей и единорогов!  
Америка неудачно ступает на следующую ступеньку, поскальзывается и кубарем скатывается вниз, прикладываясь затылком о стену.  
По этажу разносятся проклятия.  
— Ч-чёрт... Ни-ничего страшного. Со мной всё в порядке. Бывало и хуже.  
Америка, кряхтя, поднимается с пола.  
— Видимо, сказочные друзья Англии посодействовали, ха-ха. Ох! — Он морщится и трёт ушибленный затылок. — Ну ладно. Идём — не будем останавливаться на полпути.  
Он продолжает упрямо идти наверх, попутно отряхиваясь от грязи и пыли, а его колено звучно щёлкает.  
— Ты знаешь, кто убил моего тридцать пятого президента, Джона Кеннеди? О, это тайна, покрытая мраком, но я тебе её открою. Только не пугайся, хорошо? Что ж... Это был я. Да, это правда, я сделал это. Зачем? Всё очень просто: Джон хотел наладить отношение с Советским Союзом, но это спровоцировало ряд неприятных инцидентов. Полагаю, ты знаешь о Берлинском и Карибском кризисах. И о войне во Вьетнаме — «Агент Оранж» и всё такое. Джон совершил слишком много ошибок. Да и эта его денежная реформа... Я всячески отговаривал его, но он не слушал — эта навязчивая идея прочно засела в его голове. И раз мне не удалось выбить эту чушь словесными доводами, то уж свинцом наверняка получится, — Америка говорит отрывисто, возбуждённо, словно боится упустить что-то, — признаю, тогда я был не в себе. Этот план был полнейшим безумием, но тогда мне не пришло на ум ничего другого. Я был в отчаянии.  
Остался последний лестничный пролёт, но Америка останавливается перевести дух и унять дрожь.  
— Первая пуля попала ему в шею и вышла из глотки. Вторая — точно в голову. Дело сделано. Я должен был быть счастлив, но... — Америка гулко сглатывает, — но после этих роковых выстрелов я понял, какую дурость совершил. Пальцы свело судорогой, и я снова нажал на спусковой крючок, ранив губернатора Техаса и кого-то из прохожих. Такого отвращения к самому себе я никогда не испытывал. В смысле, я и раньше убивал, но никогда вот так — исподтишка. И никогда — невинных граждан. Мне ничего не оставалось, как спрятать винтовку за ящиками и сбежать вниз по пожарной лестнице, а дальше... Дальше полиция схватила Освальда, объявив его главным подозреваемым, а через два дня его угрохал Руби. Бедолага, парнишка оказался не в то время и не в том месте...  
Его плечи легонько подрагивают.  
— Не прошло и дня, чтобы я не сожалел о содеянном. Но теперь уже ничего не исправить.  
Он поднимается на ступень.  
— Идём.  
Колено смачно хрустит, отчего Америка кривится.  
Звуки шагов гулким эхом отскакивают от стен, с которых сыплется штукатурка и сползает краска.  
— Знаешь, после всего того, что произошло за последние годы, изображать из себя наивного простачка, эдакого идиота, якобы не понимающего сути происходящего, но при этом сующего свой нос во все дела, тяжело. От такого амплуа меня тянет блевать. Мне не по нраву эта маска. Но моё правительство считает иначе. Так, на мировой арене, практически у всех сложилось обо мне не самое приятное впечатление: я двуличная тварь, жестокий деспот, играющий в героя справедливости, разоряющий и бомбящий другие государства ради демократии. В их глазах я — чудовище. Печально осознавать этот факт, но такую роль мне отвели, с этим ничего не поделаешь...  
Он тяжело вздыхает.  
— Всякий раз, когда мне хочется обнять мир, просто так, я натыкаюсь на невидимые шипы, режущие мои ладони и впивающиеся в моё тело. Так может пора оставить эти дурацкие попытки?  
Америка открывает металлическую дверь, и в ноздри ударяет запах пыли и ржавого железа, однако всяко лучше запаха сырости и затхлости, что стоит на лестничных клетках.  
— Ну вот и пришли. Ты знаешь, мы на этой крыше неспроста. Это особенная крыша, я называю её... — Америка молчит пару секунд, будто обдумывая слова, которые собирается сказать, — крышей размышлений и самоубийств. Да-да, мой друг, ты не ослышался. Почему именно эта крыша? Ну не знаю — вид хороший...  
Изломанные голые деревья гнутся, тянутся к земле под нажимом пыльного ветра, гигантские трубы заражают небо валящим из них ядовитым дымом, за дымом виднеются обшарпанные разрисованные граффити дома с разбитыми стёклами.  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — Америка нервно озирается по сторонам и, убедившись, что за ним никто не следит, закатывает штанину, — ты видишь это? Видишь?!  
Его нога покрыта трупными пятнами, кости и суставы проглядываются сквозь почерневшую разлагающуюся кожу.  
— Я гнию, гнию заживо. Я зомби. Только совершенно не похожий на тех, что показываются в дешёвых трешовых ужастиках и низкопробных сериалах — жрать чужие плоть и мозги мне как-то не хочется, — он смеётся, надрывно, через силу, полностью выталкивая из лёгких воздух.  
Мгновение — и Америка замолкает, становясь предельно серьёзным.  
— Признаться, я не на шутку испугался, когда обнаружил, что моя нога вся в струпьях и трупных пятнах. Первым делом, я побежал к лучшим умам Америки на обследование — ну, после того, как я проорался от ужаса. Они диагностировали некротический фасцит. Но не обнаружили там бактерий, которые его вызывают. И тогда я позвонил Англии, сам не знаю, почему именно ему. Он сказал, что сейчас для нас, стран, скверные времена. «Это пройдёт — заживёт, затянется». Но вот когда — не сказал.  
Пыльный ветер треплет его по волосам.  
— Моя экономика в шатком положении, бюрократический аппарат протух как мясо, долго пролежавшее на солнце, и его вонь медленно, но верно поражает мои дыхательные пути. Я задыхаюсь, а правительство всё продолжает заколачивать гвозди в гроб, словно и впрямь желает меня похоронить, отлучив от воздуха раз и навсегда, чтобы я больше не встревал в их дела, больше им не мешал. Чтобы я уже наконец сгнил окончательно.  
Америка устало трёт переносицу.  
— Меня захлестнуло отчаяние. И я нашёл эту крышу. Здесь я резал вены, горстями жрал цианистый калий и запивал его колой, даже прыгал с отсюда. А я до сих пор жив-здоров — правда, было весьма затруднительно собирать себя по кусочкам после падения. Но тем не менее — я стою перед тобой. А знаешь почему? — Америка грустно улыбается. — Потому что я не человек, страна. И мы, страны, так просто умереть не можем. Ни пуля, ни нож, ни яд не способны нас убить — войны тому подтверждение. Лишь пара подписей на бумаге — пуф, и ты стёрт с карты мира. Но так бывает не со всеми. Пруссия, например, живее всех живых, хотя казалось бы — мёртвое государство... Почему так...  
Он опускает штанину, и в этот раз его колено не щёлкает.  
— И тогда я понял — это было что-то вроде просветления, откровения свыше. Пока есть хотя бы один человек, который верит и помнит, страна не умрёт. Я ощущаю это каждой клеточкой своего медленно разлагающегося тела. Мой народ, мои граждане — американцы. Они — это я, а я — это они. Я вижу то, что видят они, я слышу то, что слышат они, я чувствую то, что чувствуют они. Я дышу и живу вместе с ними.  
Америка улыбается. Искренне, по-настоящему. Впервые за долгое время.  
— Поэтому я не должен опускать руки. Ради них, ради своих людей, как думаешь?  
— Я думаю, ты прав.  
Пыльный ветер уносит эти слова вдаль, и они не доходят до Америки. А он, тем временем, подходит к краю крыши, садится и свешивает ноги. Солнце скрывается за обшарпанными изрисованными граффити домами.  
Скоро всё изменится — он верит.


End file.
